


Shoes of Requirement

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, Frottage, M/M, Post-War, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Harry and Ron denial, shoes, and the Room of Requirement.





	Shoes of Requirement

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written off a prompt from [](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/)**madam_minnie** she is evil. 

  
Author's notes: Prompts were:  Shoes, Room of Requirement, Frottage  


* * *

The Room of Requirement really does have everything you need. It was really quite simple and yet the most complicated day of my life. Harry and I were visiting Hogwarts at the request of Hermione. She went on and on about how her students needed us to tell them the things they had to complete to become Aurors. Bloody Hell we didn't even finish our seventh year at Hogwarts--when you're "The Chosen One" and his best mate the Auror Academy just needs your shoe size to admit you. So we helped Hermione in her class-only getting smacked in the head once when Harry jokingly referred to himself as "The Chosen One."

We had a nice dinner in Hermione quarters and when Neville stopped by to ask Hermione's help in the green house we didn't take the mickey out of her--well maybe once but only to ask how she and Neville intended to use the Devil's Snare--this earned us both a smack in the head. I think she left a knot on top of my head but I digress.

So as I said today was really quite simple but there were things that I hadn't admitted to yet. Things that I really didn't want to acknowledge myself because I was a bit scared--well I was flat out terrified. I had no problem facing down evil wizards, destructive muggle objects, and vanquishing Horcruxes but when it came to my feelings for my best mate--it was complicated. We took off after Hermione left for the greenhouses and went to visit with Hagrid. Harry and I have learned over the years, well actually since we came of age that it was useless to refuse the offer of Mead from Hagrid. We had several drinks with Hagrid, toasting to just about everything, including Hagrid's friendship with one of Aragog's many offspring. I have to confess I was feeling more than a little tipsy when we headed back to the castle--I might have been staring at Harry's arse just a bit as he walked--you know it sways...it was almost hypnotizing just like one of those snakes that Bill told me about when he was Egypt.

My trousers were more than a little tight under my robes and when Harry stopped in front of me to tie his trainer I'm sure that he noticed that I was sporting an erection. I felt my face flush when he turned to stare at me and I think my mouth opened and closed several times, trying to form words, and yet no sound came out.

"Ron," Harry sighed. "You look like a Merperson out of water--you know what lets go to the Room of Requirement. I hid my pradas in there the last time we were here."

"Harry, You have like--"

"Ron, I don't want to hear it--This is why I hide my Prada's at Hogwarts and have Hermione send me the ones I need when you're not home. You don't have appreciation for fine leather shoes." Harry glanced down at my trainers. "In fact it looks as if you could use a new pair of shoes--Honestly Ron--how can you wear those?"

Harry turned and head for the castle before I could say anything else and I followed him. I was still more than a little distracted by the sway of his arse in the moonlight and I briefly wondered if his arse would glow in the moonlight. Harry doesn't really tan and I imagine his arse is a creamy white and that my handprint would look excellent there.

"Fuck, thrusting arse in the moonlight," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that, Ron?" Harry held open the door of the castle for me. "Really, your acting odd. You're not bothered by Hermione and Neville heading to the--"

"No!" I growled. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm completely over Hermione! I've even dated."

We took the moving staircase up to the 2nd floor and Harry shook his head, "When was the last time you shagged a girl, Ron?"

"It's been a while since, well there was Daphne Greengrass--"

"That was two years ago, Ron," Harry muttered.

I opened my mouth to speak again and Harry shushed me. Honestly, he sounded like my Mum shushing me and it really annoyed me until I realized we were in front of the room of requirement. In a shimmer of gold the door appeared in front of us and I followed Harry through the opening.

My heart actually stopped beating for a moment when I saw the room was an exactly replica our dorm in Gryffindor tower all the way down to the bed sheets. I blushed, wondering if I was the one who made the room--I mean I confess I've had more than one fantasy about fucking Harry on my bed at Hogwarts. That's always been mingled with fucking him against my door at the Burrow, the showers in the Quidditch Locker Room, and under the hoops at Canon's stadium while he speaks parlsetounge to me.

Harry turned to face me, there is was a look in his eyes that I had never seen before, a predatory look and he raised his eyebrow, "So when was the last time you shagged a man, Ron?"

I cleared my throat several times and took a step back as he moved towards me.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Harry moved closer and pressed his hand against my chest forcing me backwards. "When was the last time you had your cock buried in some blokes arse?"

"Harry--"

My knees hit the edge of one of the beds and Harry's hand pushed me down until I was sitting on the edge of the bed. He kicked my feet apart and stood between my legs.

"Let me rephrase the question," Harry looked down at me, his eyes were dark with arousal, and he licked his lips several times. "When was the last time you fucked someone's mouth or arse without thinking of me. How many times have you wanted to call out my name when you were pulling someone in the loo?"

"Every time," I growled under my breath. "Every fucking time I'm with someone I want it to be you."

Harry's head descended and his lips claimed my in a hard kiss--our teeth clashed together and his hands slid through my hair to tug my head back. My lips parted as his tongue slid across my lips and when he sucked the tip of my tongue into his mouth I slid my hands to his waist.

Fire exploded through me and I fell back against the bed sheets, pulling him with me, and when his hips came down on mine I could feel his cock pressing against the flies of his pants.

Harry released my lips long enough to stare down at me, his eyes met mine, and I shuddered when he slid his hand between us to squeeze my cock.

"Do," I moaned as I lifted my hips to increase the pressure of hand against my shaft. "We..."

"No," Harry growled as he popped the button on my jeans and tugged them down to free my cock. "No...you stink at talking."

"Good," I slid my hands to his waist and undid his zipper and button. "I just want to fuck."

"Good," Harry whimpered against my lips as I shoved his trousers down and cupped his arse in my hands.

Our tongues tangled together before our lips met and I shifted his weight on me so our cocks could rub together. Harry rolled his hips, pressing down, creating a delicious friction as our shafts slid against each other. I wrapped my hand around both our cocks and began a rapid stroking. My balls were already tightening against my body and Harry kept thrusting against me. My thumb slid up and down his cleft, circled his whole, and he whimpered against my lips.

"Ron," Harry moaned. "Wizards recover..."

"Faster," I ran my thumb over the head of our shafts and lifted my hips to meet each of his downward thrusts. "We recover."

"Ron...gonna..."

"Come...yeah, I know... me...fuck, Harry."

Our hips slapped together, my nails dug into his cheek, and with a hoarse shout Harry's head fell back. I felt his cock pulse in my hand and heat exploded through my entire body. I saw stars, my back bowed, and I grunted as I came. I milked our cocks until Harry whimpered and collapsed on me.

"How," I panted after a few minutes. "Did you..."

"How did I know?" Harry rolled off me and did a quick cleansing charm. "Your silencing charms really need work."

I felt my ears heat and I took another look around the room. I saw Harry's shoes lined up along one wall, lube on the night table, and chocolate frogs right beside it.

"So no talking?"

Our eyes met and Harry smiled.

"Especially about the shoes."


End file.
